The CAN bus system is in widespread use for communication between two or more bus subscribers, for example sensor(s), control device(s), etc. In the CAN bus system, messages are transferred by way of the CAN protocol as described in the CAN specification in ISO 11898.
A transmission/reception device, which with reference to CAN is also called a “CAN transceiver,” is generally used to receive and transmit the messages in the bus system. In the context of CAN, transmission/reception devices of this kind are recently being configured, in some application instances, as CAN transceivers for partial networking, also called “partial networking transceivers.” For this, the CAN transceiver must be equipped with a highly accurate time base. The requirement here is that the frequency and time tolerance in the temperature range from −40° C. to 175° C. have a value, depending on jitter, of between +/−1% and +/−1.6%. A further complicating requirement for the time base is that a current consumption of only <150 μA is desired for the entire CAN transceiver in reception mode.
One solution to this problem would be to use a quartz oscillator or a ceramic resonator as a time base. This solution is ruled out for a CAN transceiver, however, for reasons of cost or space.